


Bang bang

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison Ivy pondering on something she would've never thought possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang bang

**Challenge/Prompt:** #421: "bang"

 **Song lyrics** : Nancy Sinatra - Bang bang

 

 

I remember when she ended it all, when she told me she didn’t, _would_ never love me. And that she had enough.

_Bang bang, she shot me down_

I remember how I fell. How there was nothing left to catch me, how she just took everything away I ever held dear.

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

God, I remember her laugh. So cold, so cruel, so vicious. It was as if I had never known her, as if he had made a whole new person out of her, ripped away the love of my life.

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

And all the time the radio would play … that awful song, taunting me, mocking me … until the shot brought the silence I longed for and feared at the same time.

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

And I fell, not alive, not dead; just remembering and feeling, feeling pain and disappointment.

Silence.

 


End file.
